Moved On or Not
by lucee1
Summary: Veronica has not been home for 4 years and for a good reason, but she finds herself home to keep someone safe.....My first story so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: My second story, um yeah I suck at punctuation and grammar, Lynsea is pronounced like Lindsay

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Veronica Mars just this story!

**Chapter 1**

_4 years ago I left, 4 years ago I broke my and many other peoples hearts, 3 years ago I had my daughter, an hour ago she asked me who her father was. Her name was Lynsea McKenna Mars.__The reason I didn't break down was her. I love her with all my heart._

"Momma! Your back! Oh um Grandpa called and said there was an emergency," she said excited that her mother was home from taking pictures for a week in Africa, "Oh and Daddy is watching tv in the living room,...he hurt me..." she said the last part quietly as she began to cry.

"What, not again," Veronica said immediately as she rushes down to her daughter and hugged her, "You go hide okay and don't come out til I say 'you can come out now Lyns' okay but only if you hear my voice say that, you hear me?"

"Yes momma." Lynsea said as she went to hide.

When Veronica walked in the living room she saw the tv on and at least 15 beer bottles laying on the ground. "What do you think your doing? Are you trying to go to jail, Brian, or is it just fun to hit me and Lynsea?"

"Stop saying that, Im tired of you and your stupid stuff," he said as he tried to walk out the door, but Veronica was blocking him, "Move." She didn't so he hit her hard and made her fly 3 feet because she was scrawny for a 22 year old. He then went to the car and what she thought was to get more drinks.

"Lyns come out and pack some things we are going on a vacation," Veronica said knowing there was only about 30 minutes til he got home, "quickly!"

"Okay." Lynsea said as she got all her stuff as Veronica called the airport to get a flight from Boston to Neptune California.

5 minutes later

"Got your things and Mr. Moo?" Veronica asked quietly.

"Yeah momma. And mommy? Did daddy hit you? Is that why you have a big purple mark on your face?"

"Lyns, sweetie he isn't your daddy anymore."

"Then who is?"

"I'll show you on our vacation, now lets get in the cab."

At the airport

"Uh hey dad we are coming to Neptune, please don't ask any questions just be at the airport at uh let see right now it is 9:00 so tomorrow morning at 8ish thanks bye." Veronica said as she quickly closed her cell phone and went to board the plain with Lynsea.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Notes: Veronica comes back to Neptune and see someone she didn't

**Chapter 2**

When Keith Mars got the phone call he was with his step son Darrell. They were at the park playing basketball. And of course Logan was taking a walk, with someone Keith didn't recognize at first. Ah, Logan's new celebrity girlfriend. Wasn't her name Katrina? So when Keith picked up the phone and said well this was the conversation.

-ring, ring-

K: Keith Mars

V: Hey dad its me

K: Veronica?

(Darrell then screamed out "Veronicas on the phone?" and everybody could here even Logan)

K: Yes she is now shhh

V: Uh hey dad we are coming to Neptune, please don't ask any questions just be at the airport around 8ish tomorrow morning thanks bye

K: uh okay bye

-click-

D: So is she coming home?

K: yeah tomorrow she will be here so we better get home and get ready for her and tell your mom and Wallace

(Logan was standing near by so he could hear the whole conversation)

The next day at the airport at 7:30ish

Speaker : Flight 346 from Boston will be arriving in 5 minutes

Everyone was there. When Veronica came off with Lynsea she saw dad, Alicia, Darrell, and of course her brutha Wallace, and even Mac!

"Om My Gosh!" Veronica said as she ran up to Mac and Wallace and hugged them shortly because she had to introduce them all to Lynsea.

"Okay guys this little girl is Lynsea McKenna, she is my daughter." After Veronica said that Lyndsea got shy and went behind Veronica holding her legs. "Sorry she is shy." Everyone was bewildered except for Keith. "Yeah um she is the reason I left."

After the long silence Keith finally said, "What happened to your face?"

"Um I'll tell you guys later, Im sure Lyns is tired so we better go somewhere..."

"Oh yeah sure you two can stay at our place but we were only expecting one so..." Alicia said

"Oh its okay Lynsea can take it," Veronica said looking at Wallace and Mac because they were still staring not believing it, "Well We better go she's getting tired." Veronica picked her up and carried her by the time they got to the car she was already asleep.

An hour after they got settled in Veronica had started explaining stuff but the door bell rang. When Wallace opened the door it was...

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars

**Chapter 3**

"Um Hey Logan," Wallace said and then turned around and said, "Veronica its Logan, do want him to here this too?"

"Uh yeah sure." Said Veronica. Wow, did Logan just really hear Ronnie's voice? He needed to find out why she left and why she came back. As he and Wallace entered the room everybody was there. Keith, Alicia, Darrell, Wallace, and even Mac. Then he turned to Veronica she had a big bruise on her cheek.

"Veronica what happened?" he said immediately. Wallace gave him a look that meant everybody tried to ask her.

"Uh okay um let me tell you the whole story but I need you guys to do three things first. First, Darrell should leave, why don't you just watch Lynsea? Second, make sure all the doors are locked. Third, you guys can't say anything until Im done.

After all that was done everybody sat around and looked at Veronica until she was ready to share.

But Logan's mind kept on racing back to who Lynsea was. He was about to ask something but Veronica had started talking.

"Okay I guess I'll do it in order. The reason why I left was because I was pregnant with Lynsea, Logan said he didn't want to have kids for fear of what his dad did that he might do that, so I kept it a secret until it she started showing and then I left. About 2 months before she was born I met a guy named Brian. He was nice, loving, and funny. He also accepted that I was pregnant and we started dating. When Lynsea was born he asked me to marry him and I said yes. He was kind and loving to Lynsea too. We got married a year later. When Lynsea was 2 he started drinking. But he never hurt her so I didn't care and well about 2 months ago he started um...(everybody noticed that her eyes were getting watery)...hitting me. (Everyone gasped and looked concerned). He got even more drunk because he lost his job. Um well then he did more then just hit he um ...well he started raping me. And then he started hitting Lynsea too so here we are. Um Im kinda tired cya tomorrow."

Everybody was quiet and they didn't know what to say. Veronica had left quickly so they wouldn't ask her questions. After about 2 minutes sitting in complete silence Logan quickly broke it off saying he needed to see Veronica and _his_ daughter. Wow I have to get used to that, he thought, my daughter is about 3 years old and I don't even know what her middle name is. He knocked on the door. Veronica opened it.

"Listen I'm sorry its just you really didn't want to have kids and I was not going to have an abortion." She said quietly as she looked down at her feet.

Logan then said, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, It should be me who is sorry."

"Please don't blame this on yourself." he said in a whisper. He then looked at the girl who was sleeping on the bed and had the cutest sound of heavy breathing. Veronica noticed he was looking at Lyn.

"Her name is Lynsea McKenna. Lynsea is spelled L-y-n-s-e-a after your mom. She knows that Brian isn't her dad. She has both of our eyes one is part hazel and brown and the other eye is just brown like yours. Her face is the shape of mine. She has light brown hair with light curls from you so when I look at her she reminds me of you. I don't care if you want her to spend time with you or you want to share times just don't take her away from me." Veronica said as she started tearing up.

Logan turned back to Veronica and wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he cupped her face, "Its going to be alright."

"No it isn't," She said quietly, "Wallace won't even talk to me and Mac, well you can tell wants to say something but she can't and Weevil doesn't even know, and most important I didn't tell Brian we were leaving, we just left when he went to get some beer, Logan, he is gonna come to Neptune and look for us." She said crying.

"I won't let anything happen to you guys." Logan said

"No, you can't protect us, Logan, you got a girlfriend." Veronica said, Logan had totally forgotten about Katrina but she didn't matter right now, he was going to break up with her even if he couldn't date Veronica. He didn't even care about the paparazzi. All he cared about was _his_ daughter and Veronica. He then kissed Veronica on the top of her head and said he had to go. She went to the bed she was sharing with Lynsea and put her arm around her daughter. She fell asleep instantly but Logan never left he just stared at them for about 5 minutes and then he went back to where everybody was sitting. When he came in everyone turned there heads and looked at him. He was about to say something, but then a loud knock on the front door.

Disclaimer: Again for like the 4 time I don't own anything.

Notes: Not as exciting as the last chapter

**Chapter 4**

At first nobody moved, but then it came again. Alicia went to get it, still no one talked. When she came back into the room she had someone else with her. It was Katrina. No one in this room liked Katrina except Logan but he was just trying to move on from Veronica but now Veronica was back and it was a whole new story.

"I tried to calling your cell! How come you didn't answer it? And we need to talk...alone."

"Okay," Logan said as he went to the kitchen as she followed, "I had my cell phone off, what else?"

"What are _you _doing here? I mean this isn't the rich part of town but to give them credit it isn't the poor. I mean I had to go to the cell phone place and trace your cell! Please tell me what's going on!"

"Okay you know when we were walking through the park and a little kid screamed something about a girl named Veronica? Well anyways she used to be my girlfriend but then one day she just left town and nobody knew where she went. Well she came back today and um, I guess I have a 3 year old daughter."

"What?!? You have a daughter and you didn't tell me about it?" she nearly screamed.

" I just found out like 2 hours ago! I also need to tell you something."

"What! Let me guess you have another kid!"

"What no! I just needed to tell you that we are done."

"What?" Katrina said in shock.

"You heard me now stop making a big scene because we are in another person's house so just do me a favor and leave."

"Whatever, I'm going to have a little chat with this Veronica girl first then I will."

"No! She's sleeping, just go"

"Fine but tell her to be expecting me"

"She could probably take you, though" He said to himself, he went back to the living room where Mac and Wallace left to go to their dorms (they are in their last year of college). "So I guess I will b going, tell Veronica to call me." Just then another knock came from the door but this time it was louder. "I guess I will get that for you," Jason opened the door and found a tall muscular guy on the other side, "Um yeah?"

"Is Veronica and Lynsea there?"

"Uh yeah, um who are you?"

"Brian"

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars

**Chapter 5**

Logan quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Who is out there Logan?" Keith asked, surprised that he just slammed the door.

"Brian."

"Really," Keith had a worried look on his face, and the pounding of the door and Brian also started yelling, "We have to call the sheriffs department. Like now"

"We should get Veronica and Lynsea out of here." Alicia said finally speaking up.

"Logan can you go out the back door to your car and take them to your place for the rest of the night?" Keith asked.

"Uh yeah sure you guys can call the sheriff, I'll get them and go, well then cya later." Logan said. Wow that was the first time Keith actually made Veronica go to Logan's place.

"Hey Veronica We gotta go Brian is here, Im taking you to my place." He said quietly.

Veronica instantly got up and carried Lynsea out to Logan's car. When he was driving, Logan had looked over at his daughter's mom, she still looked beautiful even after being beaten, tired, and scared. When they finally arrived she headed towards the couch.

"What are you doing? You are gonna sleep Lynsea you should take the bed." Logan said.

"No its okay I have had worse." Veronica said lightly. Logan wondered what she meant when she said that.

"No just take the bed."

"Um okay." She said as she went to the bedroom door but as soon as she opened it she closed it and said, " Um I can just get a hotel room." And she left

Logan tried to stop her but the elevator was already shut. So he decided to get her later. He then went to see what was in his room. It was Katrina sitting their topless.

"Get out, we are not doing this. Go!" He said immediately.

"So I guess you _do _like the mother of you baby or should I just call her hoemamma." She said.

"Get out now and don't you ever caller that!" Logan said and then he walked out to the lobby and then to the main desk to find out what room Veronica was in.

"We are going to need first and last name please."the guy behind the counter said

"Uh yeah Veronica Mars." Logan said quickly

"Ah room 217 on floor 3."

"Okay Thanks" Logan said as he rushed to the elevator.

When Logan got there the door was open and Veronica was laying on the floor. He rushed to her.

"Get Lyns." Is all she said. He looked around to see what she was talking about and saw Katrina taking Lynsea and running out the door. He tackled Katrina making sure Lynsea didn't get hurt. He then called the police and ambulance for Veronica. He then picked up his daughter. It was his first time touching her. He went back to Veronica with Katrina in sight and waited for the police and ambulance.

Next morning at the hospital

"Mommy!" said the little girl as her mom slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello to you too."

Then Lynsea went close to her mom's ear and whispered quite loudly, "Whose is that man?."

Veronica smiled as she looked towards Logan, "Hey remember when I said they your dad was in Neptune?"

"Uh huh."

"Well he is your dad. So be nice." After Veronica said that Lynsea looked to Logan and blushed. Then Lynsea went up to him and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Dad." Then Veronica Laughed.

Logan smirked.

"Nice to meet you to, lets give your mom some time to rest. But first I need to talk to your mom."

"Okay but if you hurt her, you will go down buddy." She said in a serious face.

Logan then looked at Veronica, "I would never hurt her." Then Lynsea ran out the door to see her "Uncle Wallace". "I need to ask you something." Logan said straight up.

"Uh Okay, yeah sure"

"I cant do this split custody thing. I need her..." Logan said. But Veronica automatically cut him off.

"I told you I need her, I don't care if you take her anywhere you just can't leave me alone." She said as she started getting teary.

"You didn't let me finish, I don't want shared custody because I want to be with you." That completely shocked Veronica.

"Um don't you have a girlfriend, wasn't it Katrina?"

"I would never still be with her after what she did to you, and also I broke up with her 1 hour before what happened to you. You know we were meant to be together. I want our child to have a normal family. I love you."

"First, we won't have a normal family since you're a movie star, and second , don't say that you love me, we all know yo just said that to make me weak."

"But I do," Logan said as he kneeled down and got a ring box out of his pocket and opened it, "Will you, Veronica Mars, be my wife?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once Again I don't own Veronica Mars

**Chapter 6**

Veronica was trying to think about what to do. She still loved Logan. But sometimes love wasn't enough these days, plus, she was still married to Brian. She definitely wanted to what was best for Lynsea. It had been a day since he asked her. "Sweetie, can you come in here?"

"Yes mommy?" Lynsea

"How was your day with your dad?"

"Fun!! He took me shopping, and then we went to get ice cream and some people wanted his autograph, they also asked him who I was..."

"What did he say?" Asked Veronica seeing if it would help her decision.

"Well first he said I was his daughter and that they were to leave me alone." That made Veronica love Logan even more. But she still had the same argument.

"Did he say anything about me?" Veronica asked slyly. Lynsea thought about it for a minute.

"Oh yeah, he asked me if he wanted my mommy and my daddy to be together and I was like

yeah, cuz you guys are perfect together and well I want to live with a mommy and daddy together again. And he just said something about hoping you would say yes to him. Is that enough? Because he also said you were beautiful. And I giggled and then he laughed after I giggled." She said quickly. That's it, Veronica thought, I am going to say yes


End file.
